


They're Always Brave

by sariagray



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariagray/pseuds/sariagray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Amy and Rory to a safe place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Always Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by analineblue. Takes place sometime after the Doctor Who episode “The Wedding of River Song.” Factual/informational spoilers from the Torchwood episode “Adam.”

"It's all...sand," Amy says, kicking up a whorl of it with the toe of her boot. 

The warmth of the sun is dry and almost unbearably hot as it beats down on her head. The desert wind whips her hair around her face and the strands get into her eyes and stick to her lips uncomfortably. She bats them away with her hands.

"Sand and sunlight and water and also these little microscopic creatures with four antennae that -"

She cuts the Doctor off with a glare. He clears his throat once and stops swaying around like a willow in a tempest.

"Right," he continues. "Sand. But it's _good_ sand. Proper sand. Safe."

"Except for sand worms." Rory steps out of the TARDIS, two heavy luggage bags in each of his hands. Amy thinks that, at this particular moment, he looks quite like a tourist, or a bedraggled husband and father. He's all of those things, actually, and that makes her smile. A little smile, anyway, and it's quiet and private and hers alone.

"There are no sand worms here!" the Doctor exclaims, proudly. "Plenty of sand storms, though! Oh! Speaking of, you'll need new clothes.” He pauses. “It'll be an adventure!"

Amy scowls. "Do we still need to change our names?"

"No sense in hiding if you don't do it right." The Doctor puts a hand on his forehead and makes his 'I'm Thinking And It _Hurts_ ' face. "Franklin and Helen. There. That's settled. Welcome to your new home!"

“Last names?” Rory asks.

“Smith? Smith is a good last name. Solid. I like Smith. Maybe Jones? Jones is nice. Nah, too many Joneses in the universe. I know! Come up with something and get back to me. So! What do you think?” 

" _Sand_. So much sand," Amy mutters and kicks up some more. She takes a deep breath and looks around, her eyes squinting against the brightness. "Where are we, anyway?"

"A small Earth colony in the 51st century," the Doctor announces, beaming. "The Boeshane Peninsula."

"O-kay." Rory sets the bags down on the hot sand and leans against the closed door of the TARDIS. "Where do we live?"

The Doctor swings around, unbalanced, with his arm outstretched and stops when his finger points to a structure a short distance away. Amy finds it a bit too squat and geometric, and a lot like those prints her maths instructor had hanging up, but then, that’s the future; all efficient lines and moving parts. She folds her arms across her chest.

"And what will you do?" Amy asks. 

"Oh, you know. Try not to blow up the universe." He smirks and then his expression softens. "But you'll always be with me, little Amelia Pond, The Girl Who Waited.” He chuckles unexpectedly at this, has a spark in his eyes like he’s just remembered something quite wonderful and a little bit sad, and Amy frowns. “In fact," he carries on, smiling, as he places the palm of his hand against her stomach, "your family will be with me _forever_." 

She isn't sure what that means, and doesn't have time to ask; before she knows it, he's gone.

Between the tears and the anger and the hurt and the practicality of "how are we going to _live_ ,", it isn't until two weeks later that Amy realizes that she is, in fact, pregnant. She decides to name the boy (she _knows_ it's a boy, she can feel it in her bones; Rory laughs at her) Jalen, after her raggedy Doctor.


End file.
